


All we've got

by destinysbastard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Bonding, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hurt Benny, M/M, Marking, No Lube, Orgasm, Porn with kinda plot, Sex, So cute tho, Teasing, Vampire Sex, handjob, true mate, vampire, you're mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinysbastard/pseuds/destinysbastard
Summary: He wouldn't stop bleeding. Not this time.When Benny is severely injured in purgatory, something he and Dean never really dared to talk about comes to reality.Dean can't just let him die. He couldn't go on without him.But he only realizes just how much he needs him after saving him.





	All we've got

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all.  
> I haven't posted in forever, because I am almost done with school - well, no more classes. But this month I have my finals, and then I'll graduate (which is crazy, time passes incredibly fast). So it's all been a bit busy and overwhelming, but I now finally found a bit of time to write again (though I should be studying for my finals... oops).  
> Anyway. This was just a small idea I once had and I decided to write it down now. It's kinda nothing especially original or different, but it's always good to fix that need for Dean/Benny, angst leading to sex, blood play and all that... hehe.  
> I hope you enjoy. I'm happy about any feedback and love in the comments :)

He wouldn't stop bleeding. Not this time. It had been a while since he'd last gotten severely hurt by a monster in purgatory; his senses were quick, his attacks precise. And yet here he was, sitting in „their“ cave (one which was slightly hidden behind a big oak tree, providing them with at least a little more safety than if they'd just settled down out in the open forest), leaning against a rock, his eyes closed, looking rather life-less - even for a vampire.  
  
Dean was worried. Why wasn't Benny healing? Down here in this hell-hole called purgatory the healing process, just like the days, went slower, but at least he'd heal.  
  
Not this time though.  
  
Maybe he could only go so long without human blood, or without _more_ blood. The tiny, mutated animals they found and hunted might just not be enough anymore. And the bigger creatures they slaughtered every once in a while often had rather undrinkable blood.  
  
Dean knew what he needed. They both did. But it was something they'd never really talked about - besides a few sarcastic comments like "I won't bite" or "Just don't drink me while I'm sleeping" at the beginning of their journey together.  
  
They had come to trust each other ever since, but this was still rather a taboo topic. Dean tried to wipe the thoughts off his mind and paced around, the gravel crunching under his shoes the only sound in the hollow space.  
  
But eventually, he just couldn't stand there and watch his companion slowly die anymore. He gulped – would he really ask? It was fucking creepy, the idea of Benny feeding on him. What if he'd go all monster on him and suck him dry? Would he be able to control himself after all this time down here? But he couldn't just let him die.

It took him a moment to say it.  
  
"Do you... do you need...?"

Benny looked up. Those words were the first sounds that filled the room in what felt like hours to him. Though there was also Benny's ragged breathing and a few soft groans when another streak of burning pain shot through his torso.  
  
"You really askin' that?" was all he managed to bring forth.  
  
Dean swallowed. "If it's the only way for you to... to not die... then yes, I am." As he spoke those words he barely managed to look at Benny, but then he finally met his eyes. He really looked like he was about to lose consciousness.  
  
Benny blinked, closing his eyes for a few moments.

„I really hoped it'd never come to this. But I sure as hell ain't sayin' no.“

Dean nodded sternely, subconsciously clenching his jaw. He took a step forward, pondering about how to do this, not quite sure yet.

„Don' be scared, I'll be careful and it'll be over quick,“ Benny said, trying to help Dean over his doubts.

„Well, I've been eaten by a vampire before and I'll just say it didn't exactly make it onto my list of favourite social activities,“ Dean commented, as usual overplaying his nervosity with jokes.

The subtle look of surprise that had manifested on Benny's face was quickly wiped away by another heart-stabbing pain, which made him inhale sharply and cuss under his breath.

Seeing Benny in such pain pushed Dean over the edge of this hesitation and he walked towards him, quickly kneeling down. „You okay, bud?“

Benny only answered with a pain-ridden grunt.

„Okay. Okay, let's do this. Uhm, how should I...“ Dean's question trailed off. This was more awkward than expected. But there wasn't really time for awkwardness.

„Alright,“ Dean muttered, more to himself than to the other. He hated to admit it, but he was scared. After a moment of consideration he decided to tie Benny's hands together behind his back, to make sure Benny wouldn't be able to pull any stunt on him. It might have been an illusion, after all Benny was a vampire and, had he regained only a part of his power, a few knots around his hands wouldn't really be a hurdle for him; but it gave Dean the feeling he was in control. And Benny didn't protest, so Dean got it over with and then sat down in front of Benny.

He pulled out his knife and was about to slice into his wrist, when Benny intervened, „Wrist ain't very efficient... Pretty sure I'll need more than that,“ Dean looked up. Was he seriously asking to bite Dean's neck? Was it just a vampire kink or some shit or was that actually necessary?

„Believe me, wouldn' be askin' if I didn' need to,“ Benny added, his voice now just a hoarse whisper. They were running out of time, he had lost an immense mount of blood. Dean had to act, and he had to act _now._

„Okay,“ he whispered and then he inched closer, straddling one of Benny's legs.

„Also – uh, every person reacts a bit differently to it - some people get off on it, just so you been warned.“ This information caused a wave of heat and embarrassment to rush up into Dean's head. That was weird, wasn't it? But there was no turning back now. He felt like a douche caring about this while Benny was at his feet, literally dying. So he tried to wipe that picture out of his mind and focus on what was important. And that was getting Benny through.

„Alright?“ Benny asked, making sure Dean was ready. He just silently nodded, but it was a very determined nod at that.

Benny could feel Dean tense up the moment his lips touched the tender skin on his neck. Slowly, carefully he sank his fangs into the soft flesh, red, warm, pure, iron-rich blood pearling at the seams, and as he sank deeper it started flowing, trickling into Benny's mouth, immediately producing a low moan on Benny's end in response. He had not tasted the warm, delicious taste of human blood on his tongue in ages.

After the initial pain and fear the bite had induced onto Dean, his whole body soon relaxed, and he practically melted into Benny's touch, his head lightly resting on Benny's shoulder, his hand letting go of the knife he'd held, just in case.

The sounds of pleasure Benny was making went right to Dean's dick, and that is when noticed he was hard. Very hard. He blushed, a rosy color making his freckles stand out even more. Benny couldn't help but chuckle lightly. Of course he had noticed.

He released his bite from Dean just to ask, „You alright?“ His voice sounded fuller and stronger already, and his tone was quite gentle and somehow loving.

Dean was kind of gone, he only managed to nod a yes, wearing a weak smile on his lips, as if he was about to doze off into a content, deep sleep.

Benny could've used more, but it was enough to get him healing again, and he really didn't want to take too much from Dean.

The human blood rushing through his veins, like magic, filling him with energy again, made it an easy thing to rip his hands out of the knot Dean had tied them in. Then he quietly lifted Dean up and carried him over to their sleeping spot. Or, well, Dean's sleeping spot, since vampires don't sleep.

Benny lowered himself onto the hard ground next to Dean, watching him with a smile.

There was a bit of blood left on the small wound on Dean's neck, and Benny gingerly licked it off, and then, almost instinctively, kissed Dean on the lips. He was taken aback, it had happened pretty automatically. But Dean was probably already fast asleep and it didn't really matter after everything they had just shared.

He lay down, resting his head, on the cold hard ground.

  


* * *

   


With a sharp inhale, Dean rushedly sat up. At first everything was dark and then way too bright. There was sweat trickling down his forehead, and his chest was heaving, his blood suddenly rushing 6 times faster through his veins and right back.

In the middle of his disorientation, a strong hand steadied him. It took him a moment until he realized it was Benny, sitting next to him, wrapping his arms around him, not too close, but just close enough.

„Hey, hey, it's alright, I'm here,“ he spoke in a calming voice.

His fingers rubbed small circles into Dean's back, which obviously worked to calm him down. Slowly his breathing went more quiet, and his eyes finally came to fixate on Benny's.

„It's all good, all good,“ Benny kept saying, still holding Dean, who gradually felt normal again. Well, worn out, and yet somehow strangely energized, but not like before. He felt like himself again.

Benny used the jacket he'd been lying on to wipe the sweat of off Dean's face, watching him carefully. He was about to remove his grip on Dean, but Dean immediately grabbed his hand, urging him to stay there.

Another silent moment passed between them.

Benny's mind was anything but quiet though. He was wondering what Dean was thinking. What was going on with him? Did he remember the kiss? The boner? Was he going to be weird about it? As far as Benny knew Dean, that was definitely a possibility. But then again, if that was the case, he wouldn't be holding his hand, searching for his closeness, right?

„You okay?“ he finally asked.

Dean nodded, breathlessly nodded, and flinched as he felt the sting in his neck return. Dean lightly touched it and winced, but looked at Benny with a bit of a grin. And Benny so vividly remembered the moans Dean had let slip during the bite. He had seemed to be enjoying himself...

Dean shifted, his eyes averting and when Benny followed his gaze, he noticed Dean's erection. He held back a chuckle and then asked, „You need some help with that?“ Dean looked up, a lovely shade of pink spread over those freckled cheeks, his emerald eyes glowing in the incoming dawn. He gulped. „Uh, I guess- yeah...“

Dean was obviously a bit uncomfortable, but Benny had no problem dealing with that. He touched his chin, turning his head so Dean was looking at him and then he kissed him rather softly, quickly turning a bit more demanding on both sides too, Benny's tongue pushing into Dean's mouth, who gladly granted him access. Then Benny effortlessly lifted Dean up and onto his lap. He kissed, licked and nibbed along Dean's jawline, down to his neck and when licked over the wound, a small moan escaped Dean's neck.

„Do you want me to...?“

Dean nodded enthusiastically and Benny didn't need to ask again. His fangs appeared and he bit down into the sensitive skin. Another moan came from Dean, which just made his blood taste so much sweeter; this time it was so much more erotic, both men unashamedly groaning against each other and drinking in the heated, electrified atmosphere. Benny didn't take much, as he didn't want Dean to get all gone again, but it was enough to make his veins pulse with warmth and energy, to make him feel alive and strong. Dean was not really trying to keep any of those blissed-out sounds in, moaning right into Benny's ear, and eventually grinding down on him, needy for some – any kind of – friction.

Benny smiled into his neck, drinking a bit more, and then letting go again, immediately being met with a kiss by Dean. Oh, how hungry he was. It excited Dean to taste the iron of his own blood on Benny's tongue. His kisses were shallow-breathed, rough and fast, and Benny took the hint.

He lifted Dean's shirt over his head and his lips found their way to Dean's nipples, not holding back on being a bit rough. Dean was already a quivering mess above him, and so Benny decided to stop teasing.

He flipped Dean over, so he was now above him. He practically ripped open his belt, never breaking their kiss, and Dean grunted with relief when his cock sprung free into the cold evening air. Benny played with Dean's foreskin, massaged his balls and was neatly balancing the fine line between driving Dean crazy and letting him fall apart already now, after all he wanted to have him differently when he came...

They had quickly undressed Benny as well, and in burning impatience Dean wrapped his hand around the vampire's length, stroking roughly, causing him to tilt his head back in pleasure.

Benny took over quickly again though, as he sloppily wrapped his finger in spit and pushed it into Dean's tight hole. The Winchester was taken aback at the sudden pressure and shuddered underneath Benny, who tried to take his time, as straining as his cock felt to finally fuck Dean.

Dean soon adapted to the pain, even hungrily fucking down on Benny's fingers when he'd added another one.

They were both just burning to get on with it, but Benny knew it would hurt with nothing but spit to lubricate Dean's entrance, and so he took his time to work in another finger.

But Dean was soon reduced to a whining mess, begging Benny with filthy words to fill him up.

The older man chuckled at that, but didn't hesitate anymore.

Nothing could compare to the amazing feeling that spread throughout his body, when he pushed his cock deep into Dean, a shaking warmth welcoming him, and breathless cries of Dean filling the tingling air.

„Oh fuck,“ he muttered as he pushed in a second time after pulling out almost completely. „So damn tight,“ he cursed.

Dean had his eyes shut tight, his body tense and Benny took a moment, still out of breath, to bend down and whisper, „Come on', you gotta relax.“

It took Dean a while to do so, but Benny's gentle strokes across his arm helped, and soon he was begging Benny again, begging him to move, „ _For fuck's sake._ “

Benny obeyed happily.

He soon found a steady rhythm, and Dean dug his nails into Benny's back, not only careless but even excited to think of the marks it would produce.

He felt his orgasm coming on, Benny was still relentlessly fucking into him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer.

„Benny, I-“ he said, breathing in sharply. „'S okay,“ Benny replied quietly, not slowing down.

Dean tried to hold it, his stomach clenching tightly, but he felt it coming. „I can't, can't hold it,“ he gasped and Benny only answer with a dirty grunt, „Come for me.“

A shudder travelled through Dean's skin, curling his toes and making him inhale deeply. White stars exploded, as he came undone underneath Benny, who kept fucking him through his orgasm.

They way Dean moaned and wrung, and how his asshole tightened around Benny's dick was out of this world and he kept going, slamming into Dean, but he soon reached the edge as well and came undone with low grunts, almost collapsing onto Dean.

They both breathed deeply, eventually slower, just sunken into the blissful feeling their orgasms had brought onto them.

Benny recovered more quickly than Dean. He reached out, grabbed the jacket lying there and wiped Dean's torso, tossing the jacket aside afterwards.

„You okay?“ he asked, gently running his hand through Dean's hair.

The younger man swallowed dryly and nodded. Benny smiled and sank down next to Dean, turning to his side to face him.

Dean inched closer, Benny put his arms around him and rested his head right next to Dean's.

Almost out of instinct, he softly nuzzled and licked Dean's neck and planted a kiss on the sensitive spot where he'd earlier bitten him. But this time it was different; it meant something like „ _you're mine_ “, and only then Dean knew that's all he wanted, as he dozed off in Benny's safe arms.

  


 

 


End file.
